


Thin Walls

by acuity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism?, Fluff and Smut, Kinda?, Loud Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuity/pseuds/acuity
Summary: It's hard to sleep when your roommates are fucking in the next room, fortunately Tetsurou doesn't have to deal with this situation alone.





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote this instead of my other stories, enjoy!

"Koutarou" 

The air was heavy with the scent of sex. The room was dimly lit, but the shadows of two figures could still be seen on the bed. Keiji rode Koutarou's body as if his life depended on it. He had his hands on his boyfriend's torso, using it as leverage as he pistoned himself on Koutarou's cock. 

He's not sure how it started. They were drinking at a bar with friends and now they were here. He's not even sure if Kuroo and Kozume made it to the house themselves. It didn't matter though, Keiji only cared about how good Koutarou's cock felt against his prostate. "You feel so good," He mewled, encouraging his boyfriend to continue. 

"K-keiji" Koutarou moaned, unable to stop himself from making noise, knowing full well that there were occupants in the room next to theirs. Right at this moment though, he had stopped caring about his volume. All he cared about was how good Keiji felt on his cock. He opened his eyes, unsure of when he had closed them to see the blissed out face of his boyfriend above him. He looked even more beautiful from this angle and Bokuto had never felt luckier. His grip on Keiji's hips only tightened as Keiji continued moaning out praise for him; the headboard of their bed hitting the wall as Koutarou started adding his own efforts to Keiji's gyrating hips. 

On the other side of the wall, in the room next door, two figures tried to sleep despite the sound of sex invading their ears.

Tetsurou removed the pillows from his head and turned around, facing his boyfriend, "They're really loud, huh?" Tetsurou couldn't quite see Kenma's face, but he was sure the expression he was making wasn't a nice one. 

"Kuro, this always happens." was Kenma's exasperated response. And it was true, Bokuto and Akaashi were always loud when they had sex, especially after a night of drinking. Tetsurou and Kenma had gotten home after them to avoid this fiasco, but apparently the couple in the next room planned to stay up all night in the throes of passion. 

Tetsurou sighed, "Yeah, it does." He leaned closer to Kenma, his eyes finally adjusting to the dark, to see the pout on his boyfriend's lips. He wanted to kiss it off of him. "What do you suggest we do?"

Kenma only hummed rolling over to face the ceiling, he sighed deeply, closing his eyes. Tetsurou thought this meant Kenma was attempting to sleep again, but that wasn't Kenma's plan at all. Instead, Kenma removed their blanket and rolled them over so that Kenma was on top of Tetsurou. He straddled his boyfriend's hips and Tetsurou automatically placed his hands on Kenma's sides. Kenma leaned down "I have an idea."

Tetsurou smiled crookedly up at Kenma, hands going up and down his sides before settling on Kenma's hips. "What's your idea?" he teased, knowing full well what Kenma had in mind. Kenma's lips spread into a devious smirk that made Tetsurou shiver, before leaning even lower until they're lips were millimeters apart.

"Let's give them a taste of their own medicine."

Tetsurou looked down to see Kenma's lip, "how do you suppose we do that?"

"Why don't I show you." And Kenma did just that, connecting their lips together as Tetsurou's grip on his hips tightened. They kissed, lips sliding together in an easy rhythm, softly at first before becoming more open-mouthed and frantic. Tetsurou brought his hand up to cup Kenma's cheek as he devoured his boyfriend's lips, not having the intent to stop. It was Kenma who introduced his tongue to Tetsurou's mouth first, licking inside and getting a taste of the alcohol they had drank earlier.

Tetsurou tried to suppress a moan, but he found it difficult to do so. Kenma was making it even worse as he wiggled on top of his crotch. He could feel his blood rushing south as Kenma bit his lip just right and gyrated his hips painstakingly slow. Tetsurou was half erect by the time they finally separated from their heated kiss, but Kenma had other plans and Tetsurou was eager to follow them.

Kenma quickly took off Tetsurou's shirt and took his off as well for good measure, before diving back down to attack his boyfriend's neck with bites and kisses. Kenma went down lower to suck on Tetsurou's clavicle, receiving a groan in return. He knew exactly how to make his boyfriend squirm and Tetsurou couldn't care less. Kenma went down lower, kissing down Tetsurou's pecs and toned stomach before reaching his pajama pants.   

Tetsurou watched as Kenma pulled down his pants and boxers, lifting his hips when necessary. It was dark in their room, but he watched as Kenma's silhouette got between his legs and shivered at the thought of what was to come. Although it was dark, Tetsurou couldn't help but think that Kenma looked like he was a cat about to pounce on his prey. The prey being his dick, which made him all the more excited.

Tetsurou shivered as Kenma licked one long stripe up his cock. Kenma then sucked on the tip, before enveloping Tetsurou further in his mouth. He quickly got into a rhythm where he would pump his hand on the base and use his mouth to take in Tetsurou's cock as far as he could go. Tetsurou grabbed the sheets under him as Kenma continued taking him in, trying to suppress his moans. However, Kenma took note of this and looked up, eyes glinting in the dark towards his boyfriend. "I want you to scream, don't hold back."

If Tetsurou wasn't already turned on, Kenma's statement would have turned him into diamonds. Kenma went back to his ministration, he was methodical in his pace, using both his hands and mouth to bring Tetsurou optimal pleasure. "K-kenma" Tetsurou groaned as Kenma sucked a bit harder on his tip. Before he came, he decided to step in however. "S-stop."

Kenma looked up once more, "What's wrong?"

Tetsurou motioned Kenma to come closer before kissing him once more. Kenma tasted like Tetsurou, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Tetsurou couldn't stand not being able to pleasure Kenma and he said just that between kisses. Kenma stopped their kiss, "Stupid," was all Kenma said as he positioned himself so that his ass was directly above Tetsurou's face, and his face was above Tetsurou's cock.

"Much better." Tetsurou smirked.

"Get to work." Kenma rolled his eyes.

"Bossy "  Tetsurou said  grabbing Kenma's ass and spreading his cheeks. He started off as slow as Kenma had, by licking a stripe across Kenma's entrance. Kenma tensed at the sensation, anticipating what was to come. Tetsurou then licked the puckered skin of Kenma's hole before sucking it directly. Kenma let out a loud moan before going back to Tetsurou's cock as best as he could.

Kenma loved getting his ass eaten; he was always loud when Tetsurou did it to him and this time was no exception. He mewled as he gyrated his hips on Tetsurou's face to get more contact with his tongue. Tetsurou got the message and quickly inserted his tongue inside Kenma's hole, lapping at it and inserting it again. It was tiring, but it was worth it as Kenma came undone above him.

Tetsurou continued his attentions as Kenma continued to make noise. At that point, Kenma had completely forgotten his task and focused entirely on Tetsurou's tongue on his entrance, praising his boyfriend when he did something right. Before long, Tetsurou deemed him ready for his fingers, but he needed something first.

He reached for the drawer next to their bed and retrieved a bottle of lube, before opening it and squirting some on his fingers, warming it up. He slowly inserted a finger into Kenma to the first knuckle, testing to see if Kenma was relaxed enough to continue.

Kenma shivered at the feeling and Tetsurou inserted his finger fully before starting an easy pace. It wasn't long before Kenma was asking for another finger and Tetsurou obliged. He pumped both fingers into Kenma, stretching him out before adding a third. Kenma moaned at the sensations he was receiving. "K-kuro" he groaned when Tetsurou brushed against his prostate; he closed his eyes shut and let himself feel Tetsurou's fingers working his insides, letting go of his voice and letting Tetsurou exactly know he was enjoying himself. Finally after much preparation, Kenma deemed himself ready.

Tetsurou leaned forward to reach for the drawer once more and retrieve a condom, but Kenma stopped him. "I want to feel you," he said earnestly and how could Tetsurou deny Kenma anything. 

Kenma quickly positioned himself on his hands and knees. They still had a plan going, and if they were going to create any more noise, it would be in this position. Tetsurou got behind him and positioned himself before slowly pushing into Kenma.

After an agonizingly slow pace, Tetsurou finally bottomed out. "Are you ready?" Kenma answered by pushing his hips back. Tetsurou took the hint and quickly grabbed hold of Kenma's hips before pulling out and swiftly pushing back in. Both men moaned at the feeling before Tetsurou did it again and then again, until he found an easy rhythm. He pistoned himself into Kenma and all Kenma could do was moan out praises and ask for  _ more _ . After one particular slam of the hips, Kenma saw stars and all but screamed, "There!" Tetsurou aimed for that spot again and again, until Kenma was only a puddle of moans and mewls.

Tetsurou increased his pace, the bed squeaking from all their movements, but he didn't care, because he was inside the love of his life and he was making him feel good. He leaned down to kiss down Kenma's back, telling him how much he loved him and telling him how beautiful he was in this state. "T-tetsurou" was all Kenma could say, loving the way Tetsurou made him feel.

It wasn't long before both were feeling their climax coming. Tetsurou reached below Kenma's stomach and took Kenma's cock into his own hand, pumping up and down, increasing Kenma's pleasure tenfold. He folded himself over Kenma as he nibbled on Kenma's shoulder. After one particular hard thrust against his prostate, and a particular hard bite, Kenma let go, mouth open in a silent scream as he came. Tetsurou came not far behind as he gyrated his hips against Kenma's ass, still pumping his hand around Kenma's oversensitive cock, milking him of all his spend.  

They stayed like that, Tetsurou over Kenma for what seemed like hours, trying to catch their breaths. Tetsurou was the first to move, unfolding himself from above Kenma and reaching for his shirt to clean up the mess they had just made. Kenma collapsed on the bed, tired after their lovemaking, not even minding that his ass was full of cum.

After Tetsurou cleaned up their mess, he threw his shirt to the floor and got back into bed. He took Kenma into his arms, and positioned themselves so that Kenma's back was facing Tetsurou's chest. He pulled the blanket over them, now feeling the cold of the room. He had begun to litter Kenma's neck with kisses, before Kenma finally spoke.

"It's quiet."

And for the first time Tetsurou noticed that there were no sounds coming from the room next door. "Do you think we scared them?" he whispered in the dark of the room.

"I hope so."  Kenma yawned. Sex tired him out, it was too much physical activity.

Tetsurou smiled and kissed Kenma's neck once more, "I love you, you know?" he said grabbing Kenma's  hand and squeezing it.

"I love you too." Kenma squeezed back. They fell asleep like this, tired yet content with their plan's results.

It wasn't until the morning that they found out if their plan had worked. Akaashi was the first to mention it when he saw Tetsurou yawn at the dinner table during breakfast.

"Long night?"

Kenma looked directly at Akaashi's eyes, understanding exactly what Akaashi was asking, "You could say that."

Akaashi broke eye contact, sharing a look with Bokuto. "We'll...be quieter next time," he finally said after a long silence.

Tetsurou high-fived Kenma under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated! Thank you for stopping by.


End file.
